


Interludes in a Mansion Hallway

by LadyLustful



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Comedy, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Sabretooth does the Marvel universe, Violence, if that offends you leave, trigger warning: gay mutants screwing all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter: Creed goes to see Logan and finds someone he didn't expect. (Creed/Logan)<br/>Second chapter: Victor tries to get Magneto to try something. (Vic/Magneto)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking the slash to a logical conclusion. The conclusion being sneaking out at night and running into the last person you expect.

Sabretooth stepped out of Logan's room into the mansion's hall and paused. A scent lingered in the air, familliar, yet starkly out of place here, male, and metal and shaving cream and perfume and... arousal? Why was Magneto here and why the fucking fuck was he aroused?  
Once his attention had been drawn to the man, and his curiosity piqued, he started to notice other signs of the other's presence.  
Victor's keen hearing picked up Magneto's voice, at the other end of the mansion, breathless and excited and muffled by skin and interrupted with kisses.  
\- Oh fuck, Charles... You're so wonderful...


	2. The Taste of Blood

'Victor! Have you finished?' Magneto's voice, while slightly raised, is icily polite as usual , his face -for once not hidden by the helmet- calm and impassive.  
'Yeah' Sabretooth rises from where he's crouched over a mauled, dismembered corpse, chews and swallows, licks the blood from his lips and claws while walking over to tower over Magneto (who is by no means short himself).  
'Tastes good, ya know.' says Creed, softly for him, wide-eyed and bloodstained and pleased. 'Really fuckin' great, like nothin' else. Ya really outta try it one day... Or I could give ya a taste?'   
He leans in, grabs the back of Magneto's head carefully, kisses him on the mouth. His tongue, Magneto notes kissing back, tastes like blood, and there are bits of chewed-up flesh in his teeth. Not as repulsive as most would think it would be, but then, Magneto is not easily repulsed. Creed draws back, pupils still blown black, expression unreadable.   
'Tastes better 'n anythin else.'


End file.
